


Don't Be Vexed and Answer Earnestly

by theperuvianfolkband



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperuvianfolkband/pseuds/theperuvianfolkband
Summary: Letters between the Avonlea bunch
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Josephine Barry, Anne Shirley & Muriel Stacy, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 57





	Don't Be Vexed and Answer Earnestly

**Author's Note:**

> From Anne Shirley-Cuthbert to Gilbert Blythe

Dear Gilbert,

I look like my mother…

Oh, how I wish you could have stayed for the wonderfully adventurous afternoon I had with Matthew and Marilla. As you must recall, I embarked on a tragical search for my birth parents many months ago, and to my great sadness, it heeded very little. The orphanage had nothing; my correspondences of inquiry gave me very little; only the church revealed to me that my parents did indeed die when I was three years old and that I am from Scotland.

After you left, Matthew and Marilla returned with a book--my mother’s book. It’s a book on plants given from my father to my mother and is filled with her scribbles and most romantic inner thoughts. On the back, there is a drawing of her, and--oh, Gilbert, she looks like me. Or, rather, I look like her.

There is such peace in knowing where I am from and that I knew love before I knew anything else--even if I forgot it for a little while.

I miss you dearly.

Which is odd to think about, considering I imagined my life quite devoid of you before today.

I don’t know what exactly happened or what spirits allowed us to come to this point. I don’t know what came about my letter or what was in yours or how we’ve managed to hurt each other without having the slightest intention to.

Here is what I do know, Gilbert Blythe.

I love you.

And the world is alight with possibility.

I am sure the truth of what happened will come out in time. For now, I am content with this--my true feelings being revealed, and hoping to hear yours in writing soon.

Classes begin tomorrow, and I feel aflame with what might happen. I am so thankful to be embarking on this journey with all the girls I have come to love dearly; and now, with you by my side, in spirit if not in person.

I hope you made it to Toronto safely and I can hardly wait to hear about your adventures, too. Write me, dear one. As quickly as you can. Write me, write me, write me.

With love,

Anne.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how long this is going to be or how regularly I'll update it but I watched S3 of Anne with an E in 2 days and it broke me so here were are I guess


End file.
